


I'm Home

by Huji823



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huji823/pseuds/Huji823
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Fanfiction!<br/>Phil gets home from doing the Radio show to find Dan masturbating and gives him a hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Home

I walked in the door and shouted “Dan I’m home!” I’d had to do the Radio show alone that night as Dan was very ill. He had seemed alright before throwing up in the toilet the night before. I felt so sorry for him when I let the apartment but made sure to play some of his favourite songs for him, knowing he would be listening.

I started my ascent up the ‘stairs of exhaustion’ as Dan liked to call them when I heard an unusual noise, one I’m not sure I had ever heard before, it was almost pulsating. I continued up the stairs, the noise growing louder and more frequent with every step.

I got to the top of the stairs and started to hear a muffled panting coming from Dan’s room. “Dan? You ok?” I said but heard no response. At this point I was starting to get worried.  
I walked up to Dan’s door and put my ear to it and heard a very quiet “Phiiiiiil” It almost sounded like a moan and now I was getting very worried yet excited at the same time.

I flung open the door and there was Dan, completely nude, his eyes closed and masturbating furiously. It was then I realised what the sounds were, the panting was Dan, who must have been at it for ages and the other noise which I’d heard on the stairs was his bed underneath him, sounding like it was about to collapse.

“Dan?” I said to him, doubting he could even hear me.  
He opened his eyes and looked at me, a mix of surprise and pleasure in his eyes.  
“PHIL! JESUSCHRISTWHATTHEFUCK” he blurted out before entangling himself in his duvet in a desperate attempt to cover himself up.  
I has suspected for a while that Dan might have had a thing for me, but this was a whole new level.  
“Sorry!” I said, moving towards him in an attempt to calm him down.  
“How come you’re back so early? You’re not supposed to be back for another hou-” he said before seeing the time on the little clock on his bedside table.  
“Dan, the Radio show finished half an hour ago.”  
Dan looked somewhat calmer now, yet annoyed that he hadn’t been able to finish himself off.  
“Ah, so it did.” He said to me, his beautiful brown eyes looking very dilated now.  
“Uh, I should probably go now.” I said, only just realising that it would probably be better to go and let Dan finish himself off before trying to talk to him.

He grabbed my hand “No, wait, don’t go.” He said desperately.  
I sat back down “What, you need a hand?” I said jokingly.  
He tossed the covers aside, revealing his cock, now rock hard and throbbing, Woah, I thought, he’s huge.  
“Uh… yeah, if you wouldn’t mind.” He said, now almost dead serious.  
I looked back at his cock, then back at him, then back at his cock, it seeming bigger with every glance.

“Um, well I can try but I’ve never done anything like this before.” I looked at him, adrenaline now pumping round my body at way faster than it should have been.  
I repositioned myself and took his cock in my hand. I started off slowly, gradually building up the pace. He’d already been at it long enough for some pre-cum to build up and act as lubrication. But just to be sure I spat in my hand, I’d always found spit to be a good enough substitute for lube.  
“Fuuuuuuuck…….. Phiiil…….”  
Dan was really moaning now, I could see the pleasure in his eyes.  
After a couple of minutes I started to pump faster and faster.  
“This ok Dan?” I said to him, making sure I was doing everything right.  
“Oh god Phil, just don’t stop.” He panted.  
Stopping is the last thing I wanted to do. He had the most beautiful cock I’d ever seen and I’d been dreaming of just seeing it, yet alone feeling it for ages.  
I paused and looked at him.  
“Why did you stop?” he said with those puppy dog eyes.

“Could I try… putting It in my mouth?” I said to him.  
He looked back at me with pure excitement. “I’d like nothing better.”  
I lowered my head down and positioned my mouth over his dick and started to move my mouth up and down his shaft.  
“Oh Phil.”  
I went at it for a while, only stopping once to catch my breath. I’d never tasted something so good and just kept going and going. I moved my mouth to the tip of his cock and swirled my tongue around it, knowing what this would do to him.  
“Phiiilllllll….” He moaned “I’m going to-”  
I felt a surge go through his member as he came in my mouth.  
“Mmm… tastes nice.” I said to him, tasting his cum in my mouth.  
“Oh Phil you’re amazing.”  
“Thanks.”  
“You have got cum on your face though.” He said to me with a cheeky grin  
“Oh, I guess I’ll have to go and have a shower then.” I said suggestively.  
“Only If I can join you.” Dan said, his cheeky grin growing larger and passion in his eyes.  
“Lovely.” I said.  
And lovely it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Let me know some suggestions for Chapter 2 and what you thought of this chapter!  
> <3  
> Wow! 1000 hits! I swear i will write the second chapter for this sometime soon :D


End file.
